Will You Be Here For Me?
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Hartbig fanfic prompt submitted by Anonymous: Grace gets attacked late at night and she goes to Hannah to help her. TRIGGER WARNING: Physical Assault.


Hartbig fanfic prompt submitted by Anonymous: Grace gets attacked late at night and she goes to Hannah to help her.

Hey guys, here's my fanfic! It's a one-shot, and the prompt is above. :D In this story, Hannah and Grace are both living in New York City. I hope you enjoy! I had two ways in my mind of doing this but one of them had a trigger warning and I didn't know if it'd be a good idea to write it that way, so I'm writing it this way. If you want to see it the other way, sent me a message or something and I'll send it to you personally (if I write it…). Anyway, here's my version of this prompt! It's going to be written weirdly.. first in Hannah's point of view , then in Grace's. Grace's will take place at the beginning of Hannah's, so they're happening side-by-side, and then they're eventually merge together. I hope you enjoy!

PS. I hope you know how hard it is for me to write this, seeing how much I love and adore my Gracie bby.. But it's for you guys, and I would never wish this upon her EVER. Let's make sure that's clear, okay? Great. Please, continue reading.

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on September 18, 2013)

* * *

**Hannah's Point of View:**

It was late; around 1am. I could remember the night ever-so clearly. The date was January 20th, 2012; the night that would haunt me and one other for the rest of our lives.

My room was stuffy, so I opened the window nearest to my bed. The air felt cool against my bare face, the rest of my body wrapped cozily in a cocoon of blankets. I could hear the sounds of the city outside. Horns were honking, cars were screeching to halts. But tonight it seemed extra quiet. Like all of those sounds were far off in the distance.

As I lied in bed, I allowed my mind to wander, thinking of everything from my family, to my friends, to the YouTube community. My little Hartosexuals. The last person to enter my mind was a leggy blonde, and I couldn't help but think of all the sweet things she's ever said to me. Every. Single. Thing. This caused my eyes to flutter shut, and my mind drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I remember waking up maybe an hour later to the sound of a scream in the distance. Although, now that I think about it, it was much clearer than the previous sounds. I gently placed my covers to the side and pulled myself out of bed. I looked out my window and down to the ground to see an empty alleyway. Well, what I thought was empty. My vision was blurry, as I didn't have my contacts in or my glasses on. On my bedside table, my phone lit up and made the familiar text-alert sound.

I walked to it slowly, still a little sleepy from being awoken so abruptly. As I approached it, the light dimmed, and I pressed the home button to bring the screen back. Her name popped up on my screen.

* * *

**Grace's Point of View:**

I'll never forget that day. It's impossible for it to leave my head. With counseling and help from a friend, I've gotten it to retreat to the back of my mind. But it will always be there.

It was colder than usual that night, in more ways than one. I was walking home from the People's Improv Theater. I had rehearsal with Borealis that morning, and I'd just finished a late stage show with Michelle. We'd run until about midnight, and I'd stayed a little later to finish putting together a birthday surprise for Michelle that was going to happen the next day. It had been one of the most amazing days, really.

The air was brisk and the night was breezy, so I cuddled myself into the soft, body-heat encased fabric of my coat. I held my phone tightly in my hand, and made my way through the city to the nearest bus station. I was exhausted, and nearly fell asleep on the bus, but was woken by a twenty-something man, seemingly very close.

When the bus arrived at my stop, I stood, but the twenty-something had as well, and knocked my phone to the ground. I bent down to pick it up and he mirrored. I finally caught sight of his face and his rugged looks made him seem very attractive.

"I'm so sorry." He said, and his voice was deep, causing me to swoon even more. He seemed to be getting off at the same stop, so we exited together.

"Where ya headed?" he asked as our strides matched up.

"Oh, my apartment."

"Can I take you out for a drink?" He asked. I looked at my watch to see it was nearly 2 in the morning.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been rehearsing and performing all day, and I've got a wild day tomorrow.."

"Well, why don't I give you a wild night tonight?" he said, his eyebrows jumping.

I quickly caught sight of his motives, and tried to flee the situation, but he'd led me to an alley, and there was nowhere to turn.

"I-I'm sorry, really. But I need to go." I stammered. He didn't even acknowledge the statement, and moved closer.

"Relax, hun. You'll be fine."

"No, really. Let GO." I said, pushing him off of me.

"Stop that!" he yelled, and swept his thick hand across my face.

The cold of the air stung against the heat from my cheek, and I felt a single tear escape from my eye and try to soothe the pain. The man continued to move closer. The only thing I could think to do in the moment was scream. So I did. This only aggravated the man more, and as he moved closer, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're in for it now." He whispered, and raised his fist. He made an attempt to strike, but I ducked my head quickly, causing him to punch the brick wall behind me.

"You stupid little bitch." He said as my head returned to its place.

This time, his attempt worked, and a cold hand sprung to my face. As more tears fell from my eyes, all I could do was whimper. The man grew quiet as a human stuck her head out a window in the upstairs portion of this building. I lifted my head to see the owner of the apartment window. Above me, was the only girl I wanted to see.

I tried to yell for her, but no sound would leave my mouth, probably in fear of being hit. Realizing my phone was still in my hand, I made a daring move. I mustered up all of my courage, lifted my knee, and hit the assailant in the groin. I quickly moved to my phone, sending the only thing I could think to her.

_"Downstairs. Alley. Please. Hurry."_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and prepared myself as my attacker slowly lifted himself off the ground. He made his way back over to me and grabbed my head with both hands. He brought his mouth to mine, leaving me with not only the taste of tears, but now alcohol, and regret.

Upstairs, I heard an intense shuffling, and I hoped and prayed she's coming to save me.

* * *

**Hannah's Point of View:**

My breath hitched in my throat as I unlocked my phone and read the message.

_"Downstairs. Alley. Please. Hurry."_

I knew there was a reason I'd woken up from that scream. It was because it wasn't from an ordinary girl. Oh no. It was from someone I cared about deeply. And my instincts to protect her set in.

I didn't bother to change, knowing she needed me as quickly as humanly possible. So, I grabbed my shoes and raced down the stairs, knocking over pretty much everything in sight, silently swearing to myself.

When I got outside, the cold hit me like a brick wall, but I knew it didn't matter. I raced to the alleyway where I knew she was, and ran to the end. I'd been smart enough to put on glasses so I could see where I was going, but in turn, it wasn't the smartest idea.

My heart stopped when I found her. She'd been held up against the wall, beaten and hurt, and now, this evil man was pressed up against her. But that wasn't what hurt the most. It was the soundless sobs. I could see her giving up.

"Hey!" I said, running towards the man. He immediately let go of her, but swiveled around and hit me square in the jaw, knocking my glasses to the ground.

_"Fine. Whatever. At least he's off of her." _I thought.

I did my best to retain a tear, and punched him right back, not caring that the world was a blur. I couldn't see much of anything, but I knew she was not being hurt anymore. I kicked and punched so hard, leaving the man a sobbing, drunken mess on the floor.

My first thought was to protect her. Hold her. Make sure she felt safe and comforted. But I knew it was only a matter of minutes until the man arose and killed us both. So, taking her phone since I left mine upstairs, I dialed the police.

After the man was taken into custody and our statements were filed, she and I headed back upstairs to my apartment. I was not letting her leave my sight tonight. As we entered my apartment once more, the clock read 2:45am. I held her close, not ever wanting to let go, and lead her to the couch.

"Are you alright, hun?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." She said quietly.

"How's your face?"

She moved a hand to her injury, and cringed a little at the pain. Taking this as a sign to help, I pulled her in closer, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Better?" I asked softly.

She turned her head to face me, and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on her face, but quickly disappeared.

"I can still taste the alcohol." She said, feeling her lips with her fingers.

"Then I guess I'll have to fix that, hm?"

I turned her head back to face me with my thumb, and laid my lips upon hers. Her warm lips felt soft and sweet against mine. For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped spinning.

* * *

**Grace's Point of View:**

I slowly and regretfully pulled away from her.

"Hannah.." I whispered, and her face fell.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she starts, but I quickly silence her, pressing my lips back against hers, needing to feel her again.

As I pulled away, I couldn't help but look into her eyes. Her perfect blue eyes, and the world seemed at peace once more.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked.

"Can I stay here with you?"

She smiled warmly and looks into my eyes.

"Of course."

I began to smile back, and suddenly, my eyes closed, and the night replayed in my head.

My eyes opened once more, and I was lying on the warm couch of her apartment.

"Grace. Oh, God, Grace."

"I can't. I can't do this, Hannah, it's going to just keep coming back, I know it is. I can't do this." I said, choking out sobs, and standing from my place on the couch.

I made my way over the window in her room and threw one leg out.

"Grace, what are you doing?!" she asked, frantic.

"I'm ending this. I can't live with this in my head. I'm nothing but worthless anymore. I let him do this to me, and it's just going to keep coming back."

"Grace, no." she started, running over to me. "Please, baby, stay here. You can make it through this."

"But what if I can't?!" I yelled. "I'm alone now, Hannah!"

"Gracie, you're not alone. You have me.. Michelle.. All of your fans. What do you think they would think if they heard you'd taken your own life because you thought you were alone? Michelle would be devastated. She wouldn't be able to live with that. Your fans. _You're _the reason some of them are still alive. You keep them going and give them a reason to live. If you're not there, they're going to lose hope. And me. If you take your own life and I didn't do everything I could to stop it, I'd throw myself out that window so fast, the coroner would have to pick up my splattered body with a spatula. To quote River Song, "You are loved by so many and so much. But by no one more than me."

I felt the tears cascading back down my cheeks, and spilling onto my jeans. I pulled my leg back in from the window, and sat myself on the bed. She followed, and took my hand in her own.

"I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. I love you. We're going to make it through this together." She said.

"Okay. I love you too." I said softly.

I looked back over to the window and realized that it had begun to lightly snow, making the Christmas lights on the parallel building glow and sparkle. I moved up farther on the bed so my head was resting on a pillow. Realizing I still was wearing my clothes from today, Hannah made her way to her closet and pulled out a plain t-shirt, cut-off shorts, and knee-socks; my go-to sleepwear when I stay the night.

Once I finished dressing, I climbed back into the bed, Hannah right by my side. She pulled the blankets over me, and we snuggled up close, our hot breath grazing each other's cheeks. She took my hand and squeezed it tightly, then laid a soft kiss on my forehead, then my nose, and finally, on my lips.

"Goodnight, Hannah." I said softly as her lips left mine.

"Goodnight, Gracie."


End file.
